


that time you sucker punched me

by primuswhore



Category: Internet Personalities, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primuswhore/pseuds/primuswhore
Summary: They had a fist fight after that. Needless to say, Steve sucker punched him in the eye.
Relationships: Bill Gates/Steve Jobs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	that time you sucker punched me

They always fought, at this point, they were known for fighting, both to their friends, and to the public. That picture of them sitting together, side by side, with Steve looking the other way, answering a question, and Bill staring off into space, yeah, that one. They had a fist fight after that. Needless to say, Steve sucker punched him in the eye.

"Aw shit." Bill said holding his hand over his eye "that asshole got me right in my eye!" He finally pulled his hand away from his eye, taking a peek. 

"Oh my god" It was black and blue, with a little bit of yellow around the edges. Steve really got him good. 

Melinda stepped into the bathroom where Bill was. "Oh my god. You let him kick your ass!" 

Bill started to fume, "No the hell I didn't! That dumbass said some stupid shit and tried to tackle me!" 

It was obvious who won that fight, Bill had multiple bruises all long his arms and shoulders, and the the black eye, while Steve just had a scratch on his eyebrow. 

Melinda walked put of the bathroom, continuing to fold clothes "It's so obvious that he's a cocky bastard, and you let him get to you, and beat your ass" 

Bill followed, finally taking off his blazer "Again, he did not beat my ass! We tussled, and he didn't win. You could call it a lovers quarrel even, it's just that he socked me in the face." 

"Keep telling yourself that Bill, we all know who won." 

He rolled his eyes and began rummaging in his work bag for his glasses, which surprisingly he didn't have on his face. It was one of the key features about him. He could barely see without them, despite the many pictures of him grinning and holding up floppy disks and things without them on. 

"Melinda, have you seen my glasses?" 

"Oh yeah I put them in my bag, but you may not want them now" 

"Why's that?" 

She grabbed her bag and dug in it, eventually finding the glasses. She held them up, and there they were, in the flesh, broken. 

Bill squinted but gasped at the realization. About to scream, he took them and held them in his hands. Oh god, they were fucked. 

The right lens was cracked, severely, that was the lens where Steve punched him. 

"Jesus Christ. I'm practically blind without these. With the trip tomorrow, I don't have any time to go get new ones." 

And about the trip, with what just happened, he didn't want to go. It was a business trip, fully funded, to strengthen a few more things about Industrial Light and Magic and Microsoft, Steve just bought ILM to mold into his own thing, and Bill was one of the few chosen to help with the project. The sad thing is, they were the only ones going. Just him and they guy who socked him in the eye. It wasn't for that long, only six days. Six, long days. Oh my god this is going to be the worst. 

Melinda reached into her bag again, and pulled out a glasses case with the letters "B.H.G" on them, which were his initials. 

She threw it at him. "Here, those might help" she said packing a few more things 

It was a spare pair of glasses, thank god for Melinda, if it weren't for her, Bill would be even more messed up, but not as messed up as Steve. 

"Thanks" he said shyly. She had no idea how much this saved him. 

"Don't mention it, pack your suitcase and some snacks, and wrap your eye! You might scar a child." she said walking out of the room 

God bless Melinda. 

She was his best friend ever since they were kids, and Bill planned on them to live together ever since day one. He kept his promise 

He opened the case and put the glasses on, they felt nice. Like, really good. He then really looked at his old ones. Still fucked, but he decided to keep them. 

He got ready for bed, but the thought of Steve couldn't leave his mind. How he could easily take control of a situation, the way he was persuasive, the way he walked, and in all, he always knew what he wanted. 

It took a while, but he still got sleep 

Melinda had to go see her parents after being absent for a while, so Bill woke up without anyone else being there. She still had time to set most of his things out so he could know where everything was, even though he could do it himself, but he didn't complain. It was nice just to get up and put your clothes on and basically walk out the door. 

"I am not wearing this shit on my eyes, they can either look at it or not" he said taking the gauze off of his eye and setting it on the nightstand. 

He got ready in a matter of minutes, and headed to the airport. He made it to the gate, but Steve wasn't there. Fuck. He waited for a few minutes, running to get some food during that time, and went ahead on the plane "Fuck him" he uttered. It would be better if he got left 

He quickly found his seat, which he quickly discovered, Steve was already sitting down in the one next to his. Steve glared, Bill glared, the both stared daggers into each other. It was uncomfortable, until Steve spoke "William." Bill was never called William, as far as he knew, his parents even called him Bill when he was a child. Fuck him for saying his real name. 

"Steven Paul Jobs." he said back, almost juvenile-like 

"Ooh, like a middle name is going to hurt me, Henry Gates the Third." he said sneering, looking back at the magazine he was reading 

Bill rolled his eyes and sat down beside him, hoping that he wouldn't take note of the still bruising eye he gave him. In fact, he was standing over him while he was still on the ground, and knocked out. From what others and Melinda said, it took three people to drag Steve off of him, he was still throwing punches to get his licks in. 

"How's that eye treating you?" Steve asked "Its fine, you broke my goddamn glasses through." 

He put the magazine down. "So, how's the Mrs.?" 

"What?" he said turning and directing his attention on him. "I'm not married you dumb fuck" 

"Sure you are!" Steve said confidently, "You have a wife and you don't even know her name? That's a shame, she's very pretty." 

Bill was beyond confused. "Who the fuck are you talking about?" 

"Melinda of course! The two of you are getting really close." he said reassuringly 

"Jesus Christ, she's not my wife, we just live together. That's it." 

"Someone's cranky, you probably didn't enough sleep because you were fucking Melinda all night last night." 

He turned his head, shocked "Just shut the hell up, we're about to take off" Steve laughed and picked up his magazine 

Bill got ready for takeoff, his ears were sensitive as hell 

"Bill? Bill wake up, we made it, and sadly the plane didn't crash and you didn't die." Steve said squeezing past him 

"What?" He said half sleep 

"Open your ears, we made it, get your stuff together and come on" Bill got up, dazed, and began to gather his things 

"Ew, now I have your drool on my shirt" Steve said holding that section of his shirt up 

"I'll get you a new shirt, just stop whining." 

After a long day filled with meetings, signing papers, and people gawking at Bill's eye, the two were finally able to get settled Bill sat his things down and went straight to the bathroom. Ever since he got the black eye, he couldn't stop messing with it. It was either him constantly rubbing it or covering it with his hand completely, he just couldn't leave it alone 

Steve peeked through the crack of the bathroom door, seeing that Bill was picking with a wound that he caused. Instead of knocking, he went on in 

Bill jumped at the sight "What the hell, I'm in here!" 

"Don't loose your shit, I'm just putting some of my stuff in here" He had a toothbrush and other toiletries like that that in his hand, and sat them down on one side of the sink. 

Bill still stood there, messing with his eye. 

Steve stood to where the mirror could see the both of them "Wow, that actually looks really bad." 

"Yeah, it hurts, but I'm living with it." Bill sighed 

Steve looked at him through the mirror, thinking about what he did. He didn't really mean it, they just got into it over something stupid.   
"Hey man, I'm sorry about what happened to your eye" He said 

"It's fine, it just burns that's all" 

Steve stood there watching Bill mess with his eye, watching his hands go along the lighter colored areas of the bruise. He pressed down on one of the more purple areas, causing a yelp type noise from him. 

Steve got an idea "Wait, I have some stuff in my suitcase that I can patch you up with, let me get it" 

"Wait, what do you know about eyes, you don't even wear glasses." 

Steve turned back around "Trust me, I know what I'm doing, just let me get my stuff" 

Funny how Bill would say that, Steve would know a thing or two about eyes. He does wear glasses, kind of. He has a pair, but doesn't wear them to differentiate from himself and Bill. He didn't want people to think they were related. His vision, as opposed to Bill's, wasn't that bad. He could go months without wearing the without consequence. Sure, he had a pair, but didn't want to look like Bill. 

Bill still stood there, but no longer messing with his eye, he just stood there and looked at himself. He's fucked up, he doesn't know how, but it may be worse than Steve. He just knew that the longer he stood there, the more tired he felt 

"Go sit on the bed! I'll be there in a minute" Steve said still digging in his suitcase 

Bill walked, sat on the bed and took his glasses off. While sitting there, he couldn't help but stare at Steve. He saw the scar he gave him during the tussle. It was healing just fine, but it looked insanely hot. Steve had this thing where he always looked pissed, but he wasn't. A resting bitch face. The way he glared was always sexy, especially if it was unintentional, so you could see his face change so quick to tell you he wasn't mad at you. That's another thing that he doesn't understand about Steve, he's all you could want in a man, the entire package, plus more, why didn't he marry any other girls who were always around him? 

"Okay I found it! I'm gonna wrap gauze around it. Turn to your left, and try to hold still" he said getting up and getting on his knees behind him 

Bill was half sleep at this point, he had a tendency to do that if he's been up for too long. 

He felt so relaxed, but the one thing that was keeping him up, was the fact that Steve's dick was borderline on the back of his neck. He liked it, while Steve was trying to put him back together, he was getting aroused. Steve had to hold his head up, so once he did this, Bill woke up some more, and low and behold, was alerted to the attention of his growing boner. Trying not to move much, he kicked off his shoes and put his feet on the bed Steve was having a hard time trying to wrap the gauze on his face, so to add insult to injury, (at least for Bill), he put his arms around Bill's neck 

"Hey, you're extremely tense, mellow out. You're gonna be okay. When I'm done, you're gonna look so cool. Little kids are going to come up and ask you if you're a pirate, or a robot, even better." 

Bill held his breath until he moved his arms. It felt good, but basically worsened his erection. 

Steve placed his left and on the side of Bill's face, to get a better grip of his head so he wouldn't fuck up and tape down more hair. 

Bill thought his hand felt great on his face like that. At this point, he was bound to fall asleep in a few minutes. 

"Hold on I need to put some cream around it, hold tight" Steve said getting up 

Bill looked around, dazed. It was like he was dreaming, or making that transition into a dream. It felt good, just weird as fuck 

Steve got the cream and sat down beside him on the bed "Okay, this may sting, so please don't freak out so much" 

Bill mumbled, he was that out of it that he could no longer speak properly 

Steve put some of the cream on his hand, and began to apply it to the area around Bill's eye 

This made Bill jolt awake. He made some sort of hissing noise as Steve tried to rub it in. 

"Shhh, it's okay, calm down, calm down, you're okay" He said cupping that same side of his face like he did earlier 

Eventually, he did calm down, and he was able to continue putting the cream on. During this however, Bill managed to get drowsy again. Steve saw that his eyes were practically rolling into the back of his head and took note of that, smiling to himself. 

"You're not that bad Bill. Not bad at all" he said 

Steve stared at the sleeping man, then all the thoughts of regrets came back, all the times he talked down of him, spite of him, and of course, the punch he threw at him. Bill actually isn't that bad of a guy, he's caring, intelligent, cool, has the best pair of glasses on earth, compassionate, friendly, and loves what he does. 

"I really am sorry, and would like to apologize about me sucker punching you, and continuing to do so while you were already knocked out." 

After he got done with the cream, he picked up the gauze to make a second attempt at wrapping his head 

"Bill, I'm sorry about the way I've always treated you, you never deserved that. You deserve the world. Ever since I first saw you, I knew we would hit it off, and we did! But I had to bring my asshole nature along with it." 

He stopped and looked at him again, could he? Maybe he did, who knows. 

"I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I love you, point blank. You're an incredible person to be around, you're sweet, caring, compassionate, friendly, creative, innovative, I could go on, but I would be sitting here for ever if I did." he chuckled 

Steve hung his head low, then saw that Bill still had an erection. 

"Well, I can tell that you like me too. Don't feel bad, that's pretty flattering. But, I'd be lying if I said that you'd never done that to me before."

After a few more wrap arounds, he finally finished Bill's new look. "And, there. I told you I was going to make you look awesome." he said 

He looked, then put his arms around him and put his forehead on his. 

"You're amazing Bill, I love you" Steve looked around and took a deep breath, then went in to kiss his cheek 

"Hey" 

"HOLY SHIT" Steve screamed "Don't you EVER do that again!" 

Bill was still there laughing while Steve was up against the wall taking a breather. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled Bill just sat there and grinned Steve still stood there with his hand over his chest 

"I asked you something! Answer me Bill!" 

He still sat there, grinning 

"Tell me Gates!" he yelled Bill started to laugh it wasn't like a victory laugh, it was a cheeky one 

"You're cute when you're confused" 

Steve instantly became flustered, face became red, he didn't know that a person like Bill could make him feel like that 

"Don't you dare start, answer the question" Bill got up and walked over to him. 

When he got up there he ever so nonchalantly bit his lip while glaring at him, the same way Steve did to him. 

"Nothing's wrong with me Steven, I heard everything you said, and trust me, I thank you for it. You complemented my erection" 

Bill's nose was practically touching Steve's, ones body temperature being felt by the other, there was so much tension between the two that you could cut it with a pair of scissors 

"I love you too Steven, judging by the bulge in my pants, you already knew that." 

Steve couldn't do anything but stare, he was mesmerized about how the roles were switched, especially in that amount of time. That was hot Bill continued to stare daggers into him, never letting his eyes leave his. 

Then he cupped the side of Steve's face, just like he did with him "What are you gonna do babe, we're both just standing here you know" Bill said seductively 

Steve didn't know what to do, But he knew what he needed to do. He grabbed Bill's face and almost literally shoved his tongue down his throat, even Bill didn't even suspect that, but he did it anyways. It was fast, it was hot, he was hot. Bill moaned rather loudly and that just made Steve want him even more. There were other people from the trip also in the hotel in rooms near theirs on the same floor, but they didn't give a damn, they kept at it. Bill had Steve pinned up against the wall covering him with hickeys as he tried to keep himself for making a loud enough noise for others to hear. Although Bill was much shorter than Steve, he was much more in control. You would think Steve was the one who would have the experience, but every time Bill would kiss him or leave another hickey, or bite his lip, Steve would shiver like he had hypothermia. 

Steve managed to get Bill's pants off despite Bill still having that thing over his eye. With Steve not making any noise, this was a perfect opportunity for Bill to poke fun. 

"What's wrong Steven?" he said in between breaths "Too chicken-shit to announce you're having a fun time with Bill Gates?" 

Steve heard this and pushed him, so far he was able to land on the bed. "I don't want people to hear, you're just loud as fuck." he said taking his tie and blazer off Steven rolled his eyes and turned and began taking his pants off, to Bill's amusement. 

"Somebody's got a fat ass" said Bill walking behind him checking him out 

"Do something about it then, bitch"

Then they ACTUALLY had sex

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic! i can't believe i wrote this...


End file.
